The Angel and The Vampire
by KomoriTheBatCat
Summary: Sora, a young boy with two brothers has found it difficult to live without the help of his parents. He meets a young boy who appears to be the twin brother of Sora's brother's boyfriend. but how will this turn out when Sora hears his family's and Roxas's family secrets? How will this boys life change? [warining: Yaoi ahead dont like dont read :P


A/N: For the longest time now, I've wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and now I'm finaly doing it! Yey! This is a Roxas x Sora story. They are not related, as in their not brothers! No noboxy somebody crest here! A little background on the story, in this story all supernatural beings exsist. Except zombies…. We see so much of zombies lately I'm cursing the guy who thought them up and shtuff. Anyway they are in a fantasy world I have created to fill my purpose! The world is called Pandora, the main town their in is called Flukensville. Most of the last names in this story are acually numbers like Roxas's name is Sanjyu which is japanese for 13 (im pretty sure I mean I'm acually learning japanese sooooo….) Any whore get on with the story!

Disclamer: No matter how much I dream I will never own any (most) of these characters! The only thing that belongs to me is Pandora and all the background people… plus plot but I could care less… lol I have to many plots… (I realy need to get wrighting) I only place on Pandora I don't own is Destiny Island XD

**Sora POV:**

_Shit shit shit… im running late again! _I thought as I rushed out the door forgeting my jacket.

"shit" I said to myself noticing my lack of style.. I forgot my jacket, my necklace, and even my new charm Riku gave me. It was a keyblade, one of my favret thing in the world, I don't know how to discribe what it looked like but it was called "Oathkeeper"

I ran back inside grabbing everything I forgot and tossed them on hurredly, pausing to look thoughtfully at my crown necklace. It was a pressent from my father befor he was murdered.

My mom was also murdered later that month, I had a feeling that I would be next but it never came. I now share the house my parents left with my twin brother, Venitus, it's funny though, he's the only one of us who an drive.

"Sora, Hurry up or you're going to be late" Ven shouted from his black nesan maxima. I always called Venitus, Ven it was sooo much easyer, one less sylable to say.

"Sorry Ven" I said hopping into the passenger seat.

"Don't worry you'll be the one getting into truble if you're late again"

I turn to look into my brothers yellow eyes, "I swear this school is goring to be the death of me. If Profecor Xaldin doesn't get me then Xigbar's dad will…"

Oh that's right you know nothing about me. My closest friend is named Riku, he's pretty awesome. Xigbar is more of an aquantance than a friend, I met him a few times but other than that I only remember him because his father's a major fagot. Profecor Ni (A/N: Ni means two, get the hint their last names are their organization numbers XD). Xigbar has a ton of friends in the wrong places so I'm glad I'm usualy on his good side.

Other than Riku my only other close friends are Kairi and Aqua, though shes only with us cause her friends have disappeared. Oh and I bet I forgot something, I always do, I'm acualy a triplet. The third one of us is named Terra, though he was sent away to a mental hospital for a while… he has stonge anger management problems. His best friends are Aqua and a boy name Ventus… It's weard they call Ventus Ven too.

When I mentioned Aqua's friends disappeared I meant Ventus too… He's been out of school for almost a week now.. No one knows why though, not even Aqua. The only one who knows is his twin brother but know one knows who he is.

Anyway back on with my life, it really sucked when I got to school… It'd be easyer if you'd just read it though… I'm still questioning it…

I ran into the doors of the school just as the warning bell rang, "shit.." I run to my first class. I had art with Kairi, it was an okay class. Tifa Strife, the art teacher and Ventus's mother but she doesn't seem bother with her son missing school at all.

"listen up class we have a student who transferd from Drama over her to art for this semester, Welcom Roxas Strife to the class." Oh shit another Strife poping up…. Wait Ventus? Nooo… They have complete different styles.. Roxas wore checkers and a necklace with three charms on it, an X, an cirlcle with an upsidde down equal latteral triangle, and a keyblade penant… unlike mine Roxas's keyblade was one called Oblivian.

"Hey Roxas over here". Axel called form a part of the class room and Roxas smiled and sat by the pyro. Axel was a difrent case, he had blazing red hair, wore most black and red, and wore a necklace with two red and silver chakram pendants on it.

Axel said something that I didn't hear and it made Roxas crack up in laughter but my friend's voice broke my train of thought. "Hey Sora is Roxas 's other son, Ventus's twin?" Kairi asked

"Probaly," I awnsered "They look so alike yet so different…"

"He's wearing a keyblade charm like your's. I wonder where he got it?"

"Who knows theres a lot of pendants going around, like I heard Aqua got one of those good luck charms that look like poupo fruit. Terra told me, he and Ven he got one too. His is Yellow, and Aqua's is blue."

"Yeah I wonder who else has got pendants like those?"

"Didn't you make one of those poupo fruit charms?"

"Yeah but it's not that good"

"can I see it?" Kairi shook her head, and passed it to me.

"I think it's realy nice" I said after examining it throughoutly.

"Not realy but you could hold onto it for me. Ohh I dare you to go ask Roxas if he's Ventus's twin"

"No way you go ask him" I retorted as Kairi pouts.

"Plz"

Roxas POV

Today was the wearest day ever. Art class with Mom and Axel in the same room and both still completely sane was sure something you don't see everyday. Plus I never saw Axel to be the artistic type, but he's acualy realy good at what he does. He makes drawing of fire with oil pastels. I've never been big on those since I cant use them at all. But what was even weared was a boy in my art class asked me if I was ventus's twin… well der I look exactly like him! I can barly see a diffrence between us! Mom even calls me Ven sometimes!

Oh crap I can't remember that guy's name… Crap… what as it?

"_Sora" _A voice in my head says, I look to my right to see my science partner looking at me, His name was Zexion. He was Demyx's boyfriend, and He has a special power of telepathy. See me and all my friends are supernatural beings. Me, myself, I'm a vampire. My best friends Axel and Demyx are half dragon, Demyx being a water and Axel being a fire. Zexion was a dark dragon or recently dubed by our group a "Emo" dragon.

Then there was Ansem and Xemnas, who are twin were-wolves, and Saix and Xigbar who were also Weres. Then theres Vexen our wizard, he says warlock, and Marluxia, or Marly, who's a garden nymph. Ventus like me is a Vampire, if anyone want's to know Ventus has not been at school cause he's curently visiting his boyfriend whos at a mental hospital… I heard his boyfriend is a triplete, I wonder who his brothers are?…

"Roxas you're such a hipocrite, you make fun of Sora for wondering if you're Ven's tiwn but you can see Sora is one of the tripletes… you fail epicly… eveyone is going to hear about this." I glare at the Zexion who was stairing idly at the bored as Profecor San (3) was doing a lecture.

"Asshole stay out of my thoughts" I shot back at him, knowing he was listening.

"Not my fault someone's dense… now that I like about it you and Sora could be brothers almost!" I rolled my eyes when Zexy's words passed through my head.

This is going to be a long day….

**Sora POV**

"oh god such a long day" I said as I ploped down in my brother's car.

"rough day?" My brothers sun yellow eyes turned to me.

"Yeah, You know Ventus right?" I asked and for some reason Ven's eyes darkened.

"Yeah why?"

"I met his twin, Roxas today. Is something wrong Bro?" Venitas had been glaring at the road, his nuckles where turning white from gripping the stearing weel so hard

"Sora.. I want you to stay away from the Strife family as much as you can…" Ven finaly said.

"w-why?" I asked bewildered.

"Just because.. I don't want you to get hurt…" After that curious conversation we stayed quite till we got home, and when we got there I locked myself in my room. I had so much to think about and as to why Venitus acted so strangly earlyer…

"Hey Sora don't stay up to late we're going to see Terra tomarow." Venitus shouted from the other side of the door.

"okay" I shouted back, as I pulled out my cell phone texting Riku

**hey! Im going to see Terra tomarow with Ven! From Sora**

**Good for u im glad! **** From Riku**

**I miss him sooo much! So what are u doing? From Sora**

**Poking Sabastian sends *pic of black dog with yellow eyes* From Riku**

**Aww your dog is soo cute! Hows Chester doing? From Sora**

**Fine Im going to bed night From Riku**

**K night From Sora**

Riku's so lucky he has two dogs Chester and Sabastian (A/N: if you cant tell Chester is the name of the shadow heartless that TouchMyKeyBlade uses and Sabastian is the name I use). I would kill to have a pet cat, dog, or hamster! Anyway as we all know I should realy go to beed.

**Roxas POV**

When I got there Ven still wasn't back. He had been on a trip to see his boyfriend the whole week, hopefully he'd be back soon, it was awfully daft in this house with just Mom and Dad. They had no sense of humor and even for being vampires their humor is very dead.

"Uhg" My thirst was getting worse and worse. I'd have to go hunting soon… I am always afraid I'd loose controll again, like that one time when… I axcedental killed that man… His wife was watching too so I had to go back a few weeks later to take care of her… As far as I knew they had no family, but I was wrong… My brother's boyfriend… that was his parents… I cause him to go to the hospital.. I don't think Ven realy forgives me for what I did… Now I've met another one of the three of their sons… great… Now I cant get Sora out of my head… Why? I don't know… I wonder what would happen if we became friends… hmm I should try that but now I have to go hunting.. I wonder if Axel will come with and keep me company?..

Third Person: With Roxas and Venitus at the Hospial

"Terra!" both brunettes shouted as they ran up to their tripplete and huged him.

"Hey Venitus, Sora have you been good since you biggest brother was gone?" yep that's right Terra was born first out of the three… Sora being the youngest.

"Fine, school's a bore though."

"ha that's good FHS still horrible? Oh that reminds me I want you to meet someone" Terra look behind him as a younge blond boy about their age walks up. "Venitus, Sora, I want you to meet Ventus, my boyfriend. Ventus, these are my two brothers"

"Hi," Ventus said.

"Hi, I'm Sora, I've met your brother, Roxas. You look almost identical unlike me and Venitus"

"Hey! We look alike!"

Sora rolls his eyes "yeah your hair is waaayy darker than mine plus your eyes are yellow and mine are blue!" ventus turned to Terra while the two other's were argueing "I better go my brother I still waiting for me back home"

"Okay, I'll see you when I see you" Terra said, saying bye to ventus who left without Sora and Terra knowing

"Hey where did ventus go" Sora asked , knoticing the missing presence.

"He had to go home"

"Sora can you go somewhere else I want to talk to Terra in private" Venitus said, bewildering sora

"o-okay" Sora said walking away.

When Sora was good out of hearing range Venitus started talking again "Are you crazy?! You know their vampires! You know they kill our mom and dad! They could kill Sora at any moment"

"I know that but I love Ven."

"And I love you both. I just want to keep you both safe! We may not have much in us but were still part angel! Vampires favoret snake is us!"

"Ven loves me and wouldn't try to hurt us!"

"It's Sora I'm really worryed about! I want him to stay away from our world! I don't want him to know dragons and fairys acualy exsist!"

"I can ask Ven to keep it a secret-"

"but it wont always stay a secret! I think Sora is going to get close to Roxas, I really don't want that to happen."

"Why what if they do meet? what if Sora already knows? You know Riku is a were-wolf, yet you don't stop them from being friends"

"but weres don't eat angels! Vampires do!"

"What is Roxas doesn't like the taste of angels?"

"he ate mom and dad! He obiously loved the taste of dad!"

"He was still unable to controll his hunger then but not now! He could have changed!"

"vampires never change… If youre not going to keep the Strifes away from Sora then don't come home when you get out… Sora lets go!" Venitus stormed off to Sora and grabed his arm roughly.

"Venitus wait I didn't get to talk to Terra!"

"I don't want you to see Terra ever again! He's dangerous!"

"but-"

"don't.. you'll get hurt if you stay around him!"

**Sora POV: Monday Morning**

It had devistated me when Venitus told me I could never see Terra ever again. I didn't know why, the only explanation I got was that he was dangerous… I had to deal with it one way or another.. but right now I just had to deal with school. Lovely…

Getting dressed in my normal attire. A black tank with shorts and a short jacket, and I left my hair un-brushed as always. And brushed my teeth till they where minty freash. Now school time… ehhhhhh…..

**Roxas POV: First class**

I sat besides Axel again in art today, he had convensed me to talk to Sora a bit but after Ven came back im not so sure… he heard Terra and Venitus argueing over what I did so long ago and Terra was right I couldn't control my hunger and now I could but what I don't understand is how they know I like Sora… Wait… Zexion knows and he's tell Demyx who'd tell Xigbar, who'd tell my brother… thanks Zexion you're a lovely friend.

"you're welcome"

Fuck you! "damn…" I muttered

"Zexion still in your head?"

"yeah.. wait how do you know?"

"I know everything got it memmorized! Just kidding he told us all." Axel chuckled and I puntched him in the arm.

"Fuck Zexion"

"I know you want to but think about demy here-"

"Fuck you Axel!"

'That's better!"

I gave him the finger and turned my head. I happen to look strait at Sora who was currently painting a picture while Kairi drew on some paper.

Soras brow scrunched up when he was mixing some of the colors, having go the wrong shade, probaly. "he's so cute~"

Axel smacked the back of my head "Stop cheating on me"

I turn and glare at him "Were not even going out! Were just friends!"

"You just keep saying that." Axel looked away going back to his drawing…. This time it was a nicly detailed red dragon surounded by flames. I was curently working on a sketch of an assasin crouching on a roof looking at a mass sunset.

"that's nice" the hair on my neck stood up as a boy brushed my shoulder looking at my picture

"not really." I turn and see it was Sora looking at my drawing and my cheeks where painted a faint shade of pink.

"mind if I sit here?" he asked obiously talking about the seat beside me.

"no not at all go right ahead." I reply as he sits down besides me.

"soooo.. your brothers name is ventus?"

why did you ask me that?! "uh yeah why what about him"

"hes going out with Terra right?"

"Yeah howd you know?" der he's your brother

"he's my older brother. Have you heard anything about him from ventus?"

"no.. why do you ask" uh oh.. I wonder if he'll tell the truth..

"oh he's not talking to me or venitus to often anymore and its been a while so I thought you might have heard something" sounds hard poor him stupid Venitus doesn't realized that it hurts Sora to be away from Terra.

"So what are you working on?" he's soooo cute!

"whos cute? Sora? Do I need to tell Axel?" Zexion get the fuck out of my brain!

"oh just a picture of The Island I used to live untill we moved hear."

"we?"

"yeah Terra, Venitus, me, and our parents…. But their dead now…"

"Is Venitus your twin?"

"no were triplets.. when did we start playing twenty questions?" when he said that comment we both started laughing an everyone just looked at us weird and my mom just ignored us. Axel poke his head inbetween ours and asked "See I told you, Roxas, the you two could be brothers. You both have the same since of humor. Oh and hi Sora im Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

"sure I guess" Sora replied chuckling a little. God so cute "stop repeating the same lines! And I told Axel and he said to say something other than 'he's so god damn cute'" If you don't like it then get out of my head! "but youre so fun to mess with"

"Oh that reminds me, Axel, I heard Zexion said fire was stupid and shouldn't exist." I said looking at Axel. "No I didn't!"

"I don't belive you, why would Zexion say something like that?" bingo Zexion's in his head to and is telling him stuff. I wisper in his ear "he's lying to you so you wont beat him up. Plus why would I lie to you? You're my best friend!"

Axel looks at me the stands up and leaves the class room, I chucle evily. Zexy is sure going to get it..

"What was that about" Sora asked looking at the oor that Axel just left through..

"He had to use the restroom, so what island did you used to live on?"

"its called Destiny Island, it was really pretty there."

**Sora POV A few Days Later**

I sat at my dest tying on my new laptop that Venitus bought me, I guess to make up for me not being able to see Terra anymore. I still miss him, but this helps I guess I mean I can finaly make a Facebook and be able to talk to him through that. When ten mintues passed from the point of creation of my new acount and a ton of people at school had sent me friend requests. The first 3 was Riku, Terra, and you will never belive it Roxas.

Who knew Roxas's last name was difrent from the rest of his family, while his familys name was Strife, he acualy went by Sanjyu, and most of his friends sent me FRs too. Like Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Now I have like 100 friends! I think I should personalize my acount… that'd be a good idea. Okay picture.. hmmm That one of me and Riku on a vacation at Destiny Island, we went there last year. Okay cover photo… I have no clue hmmmm… How bout that one group picture of Riku, Kairi, and me. What else to do… oh hey I got a message:

Roxas: Hey Sora so you finaly got an fb

**Sora: Yeah roxs I got a new laptop so I finaly was able to**

**Roxas: Sweet! Want to come hang with Axel and me after school tomarow?**

**Sora: Sure!**

**Roxas: we'll meet out front by the water fountain.**

**Sora: Okay gtg Venitus is shouting for me. See you tomarow**

**Roxas: k bye**

I turned off my computer and hoped out of my chair, running out my door and down the stairs.

"Yeah" I said as I walked up to venitus.

"I have to go."

"what do you mean?

"im going away for a while im letting the bank let you axcess the family money and they will automaticly pay the bills so you don't have to."

"uhhh thanks but where are you going"

"I cant tell you that, sorry Sora"

**Roxas POV:**

I watched as Sora's brother walked out of the amartment, with Sora yelling behind him. Venitus walked away, and didn't even take his car with him. Roxas looked back at Sora who's eyes where puffy like he was about to cry. '_Poor Sora,_' I thought _'You parents are dead, and your brothers just leave you behind._' I jumped down from his point of the building roof as soon as I saw Sora go back inside. I knew exactly why Venitus was leaving. Venitus was growing his angel wings and there would be no way Sora wouldn't notic. _'Venitus is hidding our world from him, even though Sora is an angel himself.'_


End file.
